1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun protection in vehicles and more specifically relates to a self-adhering sun shield fixedly-coupleable to a windshield of a vehicle system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are more than 205 million passenger motor vehicles on America's roads and highways; virtually all of which have an inefficiency that can seriously diminish the driver's view of the road. The windshields in our cars are meant to give us a full view of the road. Typically, windshields are tinted along the top border; and the interior of the vehicle is equipped with sun-visors to further block the glare of the sun. The trouble is that neither the tinted border nor the visors provide sufficient blocking of the sun's glare in the upper corners and upper middle section between the first visor (driver's side) and second visor (passenger side) when the sun is low in the sky and this defect can have the most serious consequences for a driver's view, and thus for safety. This is not desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in shade device art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,365 to Walter K. Dow et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,507 to Mark Pawlowski; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,944 to Michael C. Hendershot. This prior art is representative of shades for sun protection in vehicles. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a self-adhering sun shield fixedly-coupleable to a windshield of a vehicle system should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a self-adhering sun shield fixedly-coupleable to a windshield of a vehicle system (Sun Shade Systems) to provide coverage of a windshield which is not shielded from direct sunlight by factory tinting of the windshield glass and glare prevented by a first sun visor or a second sun visor and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.